Isn't She Lovely
by Amelia Wilde
Summary: Cam witnesses his daughter's first hours in the world with Maya, as he remembers what it takes to have such a blessing.


**Short little one-shot inspired by Stevie Wonders' "Isn't She Lovely". Cam lives on! xxx**

I stare silently through the glass, looking at her. Damn, she was really something. In a very large room of probably fifty little empty nests, her's was one of the only ones filled and nested in. I look at her. Her perfect locks of light brown hair peeking through a soft little pink hat. Her hands gently twitch as she sleeps in a bundle of pale pink blanket. She's lovely. And to think, just three hours ago, she came into this world.

_"Cam," I heard Maya say from the kitchen._

_"Yeah?" I responded._

_"Cam!" She yelled._

_"What?" I yelled a little louder._

_"Cam!" She screamed. At this point, I just go to her in the kitchen and see her, standing in a small pool of liquid, of which resembles water._

_"Oh dear God, Maya, what the hell is that?" I asked, bringing a palm to my forehead._

_"My-my water broke, Cam, we have to go. We have to go now." She said worried. I stood still in confusion. Her water broke? Oh my God her water broke. I grabbed the little bag we're supposed to have ready and I helped Maya into the car. She whimpered the whole way there; to the hospital._

_After finding a doctor to get her a room, we headed down to the nearest delivery room and a few of the doctors "examined" her. I really didn't want to know what that meant, I just knew Maya was in pain and I wanted it to stop. _

_"Okay, blondie, push." One of the doctors said, almost too-calm. That surprised me. I didn't expect that Maya needed to push, because of her small frame and a kid ramming through her probably wasn't the safest for her body. I rushed to her side and allowed her my hand to grip, and she squeezed the hell out of my hand, snapping a bone or two. But I kept my pain to myself, for Maya looked like she was going through a whole lot more. _

Needless to say, after about two and a half hours of screaming and pushing and the breaking of my hand, little miss Madalyn Katherine Saunders was born. Maya really liked the name, and _Katherine _because of Maya's sister, of course, whose been really helpful to us through all this. I want to go see Maya, to show her our child, but the doctors had told me that they need to 'fix Maya up a bit'. I know _exactly _what that means, and so they told me to leave, and that Madalyn would be in the nursery by now. But I still hate the idea of Maya being in pain. Jake and Katie are around here in the hospital somewhere. I know Katie had told me she was going to be close to Maya's room, knowing how protective she is. And Jake... he's probably getting food from downstairs. I don't know why, it's two in the morning. But I stay here, loooking at her. It's hard to believe that _we made her_. She's so damn perfect.

_"Campbell. . ." Maya whispered in a hushed voice, taking a seat on my lap. _Oh, God, no, _I thought. _She wants to...you know. _It's not like I didn't want to, because I definitely did, it's just, I had practice tomorrow, and didn't want to leave her when she was so close to me. She starts to unbutton my shirt, and it slips off easily. I'm now shirtless and Maya was still fully dressed. I picked her up and she slipped her legs around my waist swiftly, kissing me with feather-light softness._

_"You really like to tease me, don't you?" I asked rhetorically. She kissed me lightly once more, on my jawbone. I sighed and knew exactly what was going on down there... in my lower area, and I knew Maya would soon notice. I carry her to our bed, setting her down on the un-made bed and she slips off her clothes as I take off my pants and boxers. I climb over her and soon enough, we fall into a beautiful night of each other._

_Two months after that night, Maya and I found out the news, from a little stick, with two intersecting lines. And the lines said it all._

"Mr. Saunders?" Someone says from behind me, and I snap out of my catatonic state. I turn around and see a nurse; one of the nurses in Maya's delivery room. "Your wife is ready to see you. We're all done in there. And we're bringing your daughter, is that okay?" She says, with a friendly smile. I nod, and she goes off to retrieve Madalyn. She comes back with Madalyn in a tight bundle.

"Could I carry her?" I ask.

"We're not supposed to let you... but I'm a rebel. Go ahead." She says, passing Madalyn to me. She lay there, sleeping quietly, and we arrive at a new room, where I'm guessing Maya will be recovering for the next couple of days. Katie's already there, in a chair, talking to Maya quietly. At my arrival, everyone goes quiet, and I go to Maya and gently set Madalyn in Maya's arms.

"You guys want a little time alone?" One of the nurses asks. I turn and nod, and all of the nurses and doctors leave, followed by Katie and Jake.

At the sound of the closing door, Madalyn wakes up, shyly, without a cry escaping her lips. Her eyes open, and it's easy to see her bright blue eyes staring up at us. A small sound escapes her lips, as she brings her tiny hand up to my face.

"Daddy's girl, huh?" Maya says, laughing. Madalyn starts to smile a little and she brings her hand down. I touch her face lightly and she smiles again. As I bring my hand down, Madalyn catches my index finger, wrapping her whole tiny hand around my finger. Both Maya and I laugh. I lean in to kiss Maya on the lips, and as we pull back, Madalyn starts to cry.

"Can't handle one second of the attention not being on you?" I say, smiling. She was so cute. Both of them, my beautiful girls. I go to the door to retrieve a nurse, not knowing what to do about her crying. I close the door behind me and find the same kind nurse from before. I ask her what to do and she walks back to the room and I follow.

"She needs to be fed." The nurse states.

"Uh, I don't know how to do that." Maya says, innocently. Another nurse walks in, and hands me papers to fill out about both Maya and Madalyn's legal information. She leaves quickly and I fill out what information I can, as the other nurse helps Maya to feed our daughter. The nurse leaves and Maya is left with a bright-patterned blanket over her shoulder as she feeds.

"Legal name?" I ask, referring to Madalyn. We had decided the name about a month a go.

"Madalyn Katherine, you know that." Maya says back.

"How do you spell that?" I ask. Maya spells out the name slowly, and I write it down carefully (well, as carefully as I can. My hands are shaking like crazy).

* * *

After four days of Maya recovering, and my sleepless nights at the hotel nextdoor, we finally get to take Madalyn home. Jake helps me pack things into the car as Maya deals with last-minute baby stuff, or something. Jake and Katie leave about an hour earlier than Maya and me, and as Maya comes out, she brings Madalyn with her in a carrier.

At home, we bring Madalyn into her little nursery that Dallas and Jake helped me paint a few weeks a go. Maya and I walk into the room and Maya turns on a lamp. I set Madalyn in the crib and she quickly nods off to sleep. I take in her beauty and amazingness one more time and I wrap my arm gently around Maya's waist, bringing her to me.

_"Man," _I say. "_Isn't she lovely?_"

**Raise your glass for Camaya and CHEERS! Yes, yes, I know Campbell Saunders is dead, but life's more fun when he's alive. Let's be honest. And I truly hope you loved this little shot. It's written a little differently, but I wanted to try something new. And I'm sorry if it seems like all I write about is Eclare and Camaya, but tell me in the reviews what other couples you'd like to see. Preferably characters from season 8 to present. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! xxx**


End file.
